The Other Side of the Pond
by blood wolfe 92
Summary: What if bella was the wolf? what if the pack lived together? What if they only came out at night? what happens to jacob? and what about the cullens? M cuz i'm paranoid and might ad lemons. CHANGED TITLE! was origonally called WE
1. Bella

_We've always been the best of friends,_

_And now you're tearing at my heart._

_What happened to my favorite girl?_

_When were we torn apart?_

I sighed. It's been three years and I still miss her. Why did she stop talking to me? Why did she move? Granted it was only 2 miles down the road so she could be closer to the beach, but still. Why didn't I…_no_! I stopped that thought before the pain began.

I'm being pathetic, I know that. But she's been a part of my life since we were 4. I wish I knew what happened in NYC that caused her to abandon her friends. She was only the first though. Next was Jared, which almost killed Kim, then Collin, Seth, Paul, Sam, Quil. Now it's just me, Brady, Embry and Leah.

No one knows what they do. They don't leave the house except at night. During the day they only come out when it's sunny. With that they rarely are seen during they day.

Sorry, my name is Jacob Black. I'm 17 and live in La Push, an Indian reservation near Forks Washington, the rainiest place in the continental US. I have Long black hair that is always tied back, dark brown- almost- black eyes, russet colored skin, and I'm 6ft 5in tall.

There was a knock on the door and, knowing my dad, I left my so- dirty- no- other- living- thing- dares- to- enter room and open the front door. Who I see nearly causes me to faint. The girl who abandoned me. Who drove me insane since we first met. Who cared for me like no one else. Who stole my heart when we were 7, only to shred it to bits 8 years later. The girl I would, and once _did_, take a bullet for.

She looked at me in shock. Then a strange look came over her face. Like a person who starved for a year looking at a feast. Like a child meeting Mickey Mouse for the first time. Like a motor junkie getting their first motorcycle *cough* me *cough*. Like…. A blind person seeing the sun for the first time.

"Jake?" she asked.

I let out a sigh of relief, glad I wasn't hallucinating, and said the one name that has haunted me for 2 years.

"Bella."


	2. The leagands are real?

**_( I NO OWN TWILIGHT! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT JASPER! ;] )_**

**JPOV**

"Why are you here,Bella?" I asked, dazed. She snapped out of the trance she was in when i spoke.

"I-I need to speak with Billy," she studdered,"Is he home?"

"No, he went to Sue's place, why?"

"No reason." she said, turning to leave. She got to the bottom step of the porch before stopping. She sighed and turned back.

"Jake, can i talk to you?" _What could she want with me? she left me 2 years ago!_ I tought.

"Sure, come in." I replied, standing aside so she could come in. She sat on the chair across from the couch and waited 'til i sat before looking at me, seemingly nervous. We stayed in an uncomfertable silence until i worked up the nerve to break it.

"So Bella, what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

**BPOV**

_OMG I can't do this! But i have to. he's my imprint! my best friend! Or he was. _I thought nervously. I sighed._Better to just get it over with._

"Well you know the tribal legands about werewolves and vampires?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"What would you say if i told you they were real?"

"I'd say that it would explain the flash of white and giant, cream and silver wolf I saw follow it a few weeks ago."

"Jared," I cursed softly. "Jake, that wolf you saw was Jared. He was following my Great Uncle Peter That I didn't Know I had 'til we caught him and saw he was a younger, paler version of my dad and looked at my family tree. He was visiting his sire, Jasper, With his Mate, Charlotte."

"Your not insane, Right?"

"As far as i know I'm completely sane. Then again i turn into a giant, four-legged mutt." I said, shrugging.

"Wait, so your serious? And the rest of the guys to?" I nodded.

"We think you and the others will phase, soon."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Wow"

"I know"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wasn't allowed. Can't really go around telling everyone your a giant wolf. they'ed throw us in the loony bin." I smiled.

"So why are you telling me now?" There it is, the dreaded question.

"Have you ever heard of an Imprint?"

"No, what's that?"

"That's how a wolf finds their soul mate, so to speak. it's instantanious.**_(OOOH! big word. go ME!) _**They look into that person's eyes and that's it. commited for life. The wolf feels nothing for anything or anyone else in comparison to what they feel for their imprint. It's like their hole world shifted, and they are what's holding you to the earth. I'll be whatever you want me to be for you, Jake." _Oh god, did I just say that?_

"Wait, i'm your imprint?" he asked. He looked kind of...exited. I nodded.

"Bella, I've had a crush on you for years. you can't believe how happy i am right now!" he said, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Really?" i said, Hopeful.

"Yeah" he replied, coming up to me until our lips were inches apart.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd be whatever i want you to be to me?"

"Yeah" i replied, dazed.

"I want you to be my girlfriend" he told me.

"OK" was my genious repliey_**(DID I SPELL THAT RIGHT?)**_

Then he kissed me.


	3. Crap! We gotta Tell the Guys!

**(Does this story suck? please be truthful!** _**ME NO OWN TWILIGHT!**_**)**

**BPOV**

_OMG!OMG!OMG!_ I mentally squealed. _I'm kissing my best friend/ imprint/ long time crush!_ Yes, i'll admit it. i've been crushing on Jacob since he was dared to kiss me back in the 3rd grade. We continued to kiss until we were light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

Gasping, Jake said," The guys are gonna flip when i tell them why you were avoiding us."

I sighed. " Jake, you can't tell them unless they Phase or are imprinted on. It's against the treaty."

"What treaty?"

" You remember the story about the golden eyed cold ones, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Those same cold ones are Living in Forks Right now. The treaty states that we will stay off their land while they are here and won't tell anyone who doesn't need to know their secret as long as they don't hunt on our land, keep our secret, or bite a human. if either of us break the treaty, it will result in a war."

" What about those Who know the legends?" He asked.

"They don't count because they don't belive in the legends anyway."

"Why are their eyes gold?"

"They hunt animals."

"What's the best part of being a wolf?"

"The speed! I think Sam can break the sound barrier, and he's the slowest out of all of us!"

"Really?" i nodded. We sat in silence, his arms rapped around me. suddenly i realised something.

"Crap!" I said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"We gotta tell the guys!" His eyes widened.

"CRAP!"

_**(OK so that was a filler of sorts. give me some ideas i have Writers Block!)**_


	4. AN

**I'm going to start by saying that I HATE A/Ns like this and I'm sorry for putting one up. I am having a hard time thinking of new Ideas for my stories, so I'm putting up a poll on my profile. Please vote for which one you really want me to finish, and I'll put the other 2 on hiatus for now. Again I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**Please VOTE!**

**~Evin/Wolfe**


	5. AN 2

I'm closing the poll now and the winner is… _It Would Have Been. The Other Side of the Pond & Runaways _are on hold indefinitely. I'll get to them after I finish_ It Would Have Been._

**~Wolfe**


End file.
